How to save a life
by kaname lin-chan
Summary: Basada en la cancion del grupo The Fray, trata sobre Raven y como... bueno averiguelo ustedes mismos n n


Antes que nada quiero avisar que no tengo nada en contra de Starfire ni soy enemiga de la pareja R/S

Y como sabran ni la canción ni los Teen Titans son míos yo solo los uso para mi diversión

* * *

><p>¡No! eso era un error, una broma cruel, no podía creer lo que veía, o más bien no quería aceptar lo que tenía frente a sí.<p>

Había estado buscando a su novio Robin por casi media hora y cuando fue a preguntarle a Starfire si sabía dónde estaba los encontró en la habitación de esta besándose.

-Raven yo…-intento explicarse torpemente mientras se le acercaba-

-No me interesa lo que tengas que decirme, todo quedo muy claro-le dijo en tono frio para después tele transportarse a su cuarto-

Estando allí no aguanto más y lágrimas bajaron por su rostro ¿Cómo le había podido hacer eso? ¿Es que acaso ella no le importaba?, si era así no teníapor qué haber jugado con sus sentimientos de esa manera, bien pudo haberla rechazado cuando se le declaro, así el dolor hubiera sido menos pero no, decidió jugar con ella y hacerle creer que en verdad la quería, si tan solo ella se hubiese dado cuenta de todo antes… pero eso ahora ya no importaba.

-Raven por favor abre la puerta-la llamo desesperado-

-¡Lárgate de aquí no te quiero ver!-le grito-

-Por favor Raven, déjame explicarte-le pidió con tono entre molesto y triste-

-No hay nada que explicar Robin, tuve suficiente con verte, así que lárgate

Escucho como el chico se alejaba, "vaya, ni siquiera para disculparse le importo" pensó mientras se abrazaba a su almohada. La visita de él solo había hecho que perdierael control que pobremente mantenía de sus emociones, para no lastimar a nadie bajo hasta la playa donde cuando ya no aguanto más dejo salir toda su furia y dolor en ondas de poder acompañado de un doloroso grito que se escuchó por toda la torre y agitando el agua alrededor de la pequeña isla, preocupando a dos titanes y haciendo sentir mal a los otros.

-¡RAVEN!-oyó que le grito alguien, pero no alcanzo a ver quién era porque se desmayó-

Chico Bestia corrió hacia donde veía, salían las ondas de poder que poco a poco debilitaban la construcción de la torre cuando de improviso las ondas dejaron de aparecer y la torre se sumió en un silencio inquietante.

-¿Raven?-bajo a la playa y la encontró vacía, sin rastro de su amiga-Raven… ¡Oh Chicos! ¡CHICOS!

Grito y los demás titanes llegaron junto a él, todos vieron lo mismo que él… nada, y una culpa invadió a Robin y a Starfire pensando en que algo malo le había ocurrido a Raven por su culpa.

-¿Dónde estoy?-se preguntó mientras intentaba levantarse-

-¿Ya te encuentras mejor?-pregunto entrando a la habitación-

-¿Aqualad? ¿Que estoy haciendo aquí y que me paso?-se pregunto tomando su cabeza que le daba vueltas-

-Te descontrolaste o al menos eso me pareció, te encontré en la playa entre ondas de poder y luego te desmayaste, me pareció mejor traerte aquí a mi casa que avisarle a los otros titanes-le explico-

-Gracias, pero creo que será mejor volver seguro Ro…-dejo la frase inconclusa pues las imágenes que le hicieron perder el control llegaron a su mente-sabes creo que no me siento tan bien-le dijo intentando calmarse-

-¿Raven?-sonaba algo preocupado-

-Estaré bien, tranquilo-le dijo para calmarlo-

_Como salvar una vida.-_

_Primer paso:_

_Tú dices "necesitamos hablar"_

_Él camina._

_Tú dices "siéntate solo es una charla"_

_Él te sonríe amablemente._

-Sabes que cuentas conmigo y si necesitas hablar aquí estoy-le dijo sentándose cerca de ella-

-Gracias Aqualad, pero prefiero no hablar al respecto solo necesito meditar para estar mejor-le respondió sentándose con cuidado-

-¿Segura?-insistió aun sabiendo que eso molestaba a la chica gótica-

-Raven lo miro y al ver que Aqualad en verdad se preocupaba por ella pensó en que tenia que contarle a alguien sobre lo que le pasaba y como era obvio no podía decirle a nadie de su equipo así que Aqualad parecía la mejor opción que tenia-Bueno yo necesito hablar con alguien ya que sí me descontrole-admitió-

-¿Que fue lo que ocurrió?

-Encontré a mi novio con otra

-¿Tu novio? Te refieres a…

-Sí, a Robín, yo lo encontré con Starfire-una traviesas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos-

El chico intentaba procesar lo que le acababan de decir, jamás pensó que el líder de los titanes fuera la clase de persona que jugaba con los sentimientos de las personas, aun menos creía que hubiera engañado a Raven, después de todo ellos desde mucho antes de su noviazgo se veía que se atraían mutuamente.

Unos sollozos lo sacaron de sus pensamientos y automáticamente abrazo a Raven cuando la vio llorar, tarde recordó que a ella no le agradaba el contacto con las demás personas pero no se aparto ya que ella no lo había quitado, señal de que no le molestaba su cercanía.

-"Vamos Raven, tu eres mas fuerte que esto deja de llorar"-se repetía mentalmente la chica mientras intentaba no sacar la energía como antes para no dañar a Aqualad que la tenia abrazada-

-¿Te sientes mejor?-le pregunto en un tono suave después que se calmo un poco-

Te mentiría si te digo que si pero no quiero preocuparte mas-se soltó del abrazo-no entiendo ¿Por qué te preocupas por mi? después de todo amigos cercanos no somos y raras veces hablamos o nos vemos-quiso saber-

-Puede que no nos veamos muy seguido o incluso que tú no me consideres un gran amigo que digamos pero yo te considero una de mis primeras y verdaderas amigas Raven-le explico-

-¿Primeras?

-Sí, antes de conocer a los titanes yo era un héroe solitario por lo mismo que combatía criminales no me atrevía a tener amigos por temor a que los lastimasen, pero después de conocerlos a ustedes todo cambio-le sonrió-

_Tú lo atraviesas atentamente con la mirada_

_Hay una especie de ventana a tu derecha._

_Mientras él va a la izquierda _

_Y tú te quedas a la derecha._

_Entre las líneas del temor y la culpa._

_Comienzas a preguntarte porque viniste_

Robín se encontraba en la sala de cámaras revisando los videos a ver si podían saber que había ocurrido con Raven, cuando entro Starfire con una taza en las manos.

-¿Aún no encuentras nada?-le pregunto mientras se acercaba a las pantallas-

-No, si hubiera encontrado algo ya se los habría informado-le contesto en tono seco-

-No es para que te molestes conmigo Robin-le dijo molesta-toma, te traje algo de café para que no te de sueño-le tendio la taza-

-No gracias, de todos modos no podre dormir hasta saber que le paso o si esta bien-se alejo de ella mientras buscaba en otros monitores-

Starfire se sintió enojada de la actitud del chico para con ella, pero sabia que tampoco ella podría conciliar el sueño si no sabían en donde estaba su amiga…si es que todavía se le podía considerar amiga después de lo que paso.

-Es mejor que te vayas y me dejes trabajar Starfire

-Yo… si claro-dejo la taza en una de las mesas de la habitación y salió.

_¿Dónde me equivoqué?_

_Perdí a un amigo en alguna parte_

_En medio de la inmensa amargura_

_Y me hubiese quedado despierto contigo toda la noche _

_Si hubiera sabido_

_Cómo salvar una vida_

Chico Bestia iba a avisarle a Robín que no había encontrado el rastro de Raven por ningún lado en la playa ya que el agua lo había borrado, pero se quedo fuera de la sala de monitores al escuchar a Starfire dentro.

-Entiende que su desaparición no tiene nada que ver contigo-le decía la pelirroja-

-Sabes muy bien que si ¡Por Dios Starfire ella nos encontró besándonos!-le grito desesperado-

-¡Como pudieron hacerle eso!-el verde salió de allí furioso, ahora entendía el por que Raven había perdido así el control y no pudo creer que el no se hubiera dado cuenta antes, pues los discretos coqueteos de su líder y Star no eran cosa nueva para él, pero pensó que solo era su imaginación y decidió no preocupar a su amiga por cosas que tal vez el solo veía; ahora entendía que era un gran error y esperaba que Raven estuviera bien por que si no el mismo se encargaría de hacerle pagar a esos dos.

_Hazle saber que tú sabes más que nadie_

_Porque después de todo tú si sabes mas que nadie_

_Trata de penetrar sus defensas_

_Sin tenerle compasión_

-Sabes, no todo puede ser tan malo como parece-le dijo-

-¿Cómo podría no ser tan malo?

-Piénsalo de esta forma, puedes que el que hayas salido de la torre sirvió para que yo te encontrara y así no le veas la cara a Robín por un tiempo-dijo simplemente-

-Puede que tengas razón, pero no quiero ser un estorbo aquí

-No lo serás, de hecho me agrada que alguien este aquí aparte de mí

_Hazle una lista de lo que esta mal_

_Las cosas de lo que ya le dijiste_

_Y ruégale a dios que te escuche_

_Y ruégale a dios que te escuche_

Raven llevaba varios días viviendo bajo el agua con Aqualad, en ese tiempo ella había aprendido a controlarse aunque aun no podía evitar sentirse mal al recordar al joven titán del que se enamoro. Por otro lado los titanes estaban mas que preocupados por el paradero de su amiga ya que no sabían nada de ella, ya que Raven había roto su comunicador con sus poderes, había bloqueado la conexión que tenia con Robín y le había pedido a Aqualad que no les dijera nada pues no deseaba verlos y este así lo había hecho.

_¿Y dónde me equivoqué?_

_Perdí a un amigo en alguna parte_

_En medio de la inmensa amargura_

_Y me hubiese quedado despierto contigo toda la noche_

_Si hubiera sabido _

_Como salvar una vida_

Cyborg estaba mas que confundido, primero su querida "hermanita" había expulsado sus emociones y había desaparecido sin dejar rastro, luego su mejor amigo se encontraba enfadado con su líder y con Star por una razón que el desconocía y ahora Robín estaba peleado con Starfire, no podían estar peor.

-Vamos Bestita, no puede ser tan malo lo que sea que haya pasado para que estés así de furico con los otros-razonaba con el-

-Claro que si Cy por que ellos… bueno, digamos que le hicieron mucho mal a Rae-intento explicarse-

-¿Qué le hicieron?-no recibió respuesta-

-¡Dime que le hicieron a mi hermanita!

-Robín la engaño conmigo-respondió Star en su lugar-

-¿¡Cómo pudiste hacerle eso Star?-le regaño enojado-¡era tu mejor amiga!

-No, ella es la chica por la que Robín me cambio, fue ella la que causo todo esto-le respondió en el mismo tono-¡fue ella quien se metió entre Robín y yo!-salió volando a quien sabe donde dejando solos a los otros dos-

-Rachel…debí haberle preguntado el por que estaba llorando cuando tuve la oportunidad antes de que huyera, ¿Por qué no vino conmigo? ¿Qué acaso no soy su hermano para eso?-se pregunto el chico-

-Ya la conoces Cy, ella prefiere sufrir y arreglar sus problemas sola, no te culpes viejo-lo consoló Chico Bestia-Ya veras que pronto la encontramos

-Debí estar allí para ella-se repitió- solo espero que este bien

_A medida que el comienza a alzar la voz_

_Tú le bajas a la tuya y le concedes una última lección_

-No puedes hacerlo ¡aun no!-le gritaba-

-¡Soy perfectamente capaz de soportarlo!-contraataco-solo déjame intentarlo Aqualad-agrego en voz normal-

-Sé que lo eres Raven, pero una cosa en imaginarlo aquí abajo y otra muy distinta es tenerlo frente a ti-razono-es peligroso y lo sabes, además no me da buena espina el que vayas-agrego-

-Estaré bien ¿si?, solo iré por algunas cosas y a avisarle a Cyborg donde estoy, nada más, no te preocupes, volveré-le prometió y el chico accedió-

_Manejas hasta que pierdes el camino_

_O te separas de aquellos a quienes has acompañado_

_Él hará una de dos cosas_

_Él admitirá todo_

_O dirá que ya no es el mismo_

_Y tu comienzas a preguntarte el por que viniste_

Raven manejaba el auto T y aunque sabia manejar el camino que había tomado estaba lleno de curvas y a la velocidad que iba apenas y alcanzaba a pasar sin voltearse. Gruesas lagrimas salían de sus ojos y en su mente se repetían una y otra vez las imágenes que presencio antes de salir corriendo de nuevo de la torre, flashazos donde veía a Robín con Starfire, a Robín sonriéndole, gritándole a ella que todo era u simple error y que no pensara mal…

Después de aquello solo recordó como entro a donde estaba el auto pasando de largo a Cyborg y Chico Bestia que le gritaban que se detuviera para luego subirse al auto y salir de allí.

-¡RAVEN!-era Aqualad desde su comunicador- Raven por favor regresa-le imploro-no puedes solo salir así

-¡Solo mírame Aqualad! Puedo hacerlo y lo estoy haciendo, no volveré con los titanes

-Puede que Robín y tu arreglen las cosas-intento razonar con ella-

-¿Arreglar? nada se puede arreglar el jamás lo admitirá y lo sabes

-Raven…

-Lo siento pero no volveré y gracias por todo-le sonrió triste para luego aventar el comunicador por la ventana mientras aumentaba la velocidad-

Luego solo hubo oscuridad.

_¿Dónde me equivoque?_

_Perdí a un amigo en alguna parte_

_En medio de la inmensa amargura_

_Y me hubiese quedado despierto contigo toda la noche_

_Si hubiera sabido _

_Como salvar una vida_

Los titanes fueron llamados a un hospital en las afueras de la ciudad, habían encontrado el auto de Cyborg y a Raven junto con el…volcado cerca de la zona de curvas.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cómo esta?-pregunto Aqualad a Cyborg por el comunicador-

-Cyborg le dijo lo mismo que el doctor a ellos-

Aqualad dejo caer su comunicador al tiempo que se tapaba la cara con las manos y lloraba desconsoladamente, sabia que por algo no debía dejarla ir a la torre pero ella lo convenció y ahora estaba…muerta.

_Cómo salvar una vida…_

* * *

><p><em>¿Reviews?<em>

_Se que de seguro muchos me odiaran, pero la idea salio de u video que vi y no pude reprimirla (tengamos en cuenta que no tengo mucha inspiración ultimamente y si reprimo ideas es peor)_

_Asi que tomatazos, comentarios o felicitaciones para dejar ya saben en que botoncito puchar xD_


End file.
